A Night Out
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: A night out with the guys...and a very amusing ride home. AU. Sequel to: A Day Off. TerraAqua


LOL, I know another one?

This one I had been struggling with for almost a week, I'm so glad that it came out. It's kind of amusing well at least to me anyway. I really hope that you guys read my other two KH stories_ A Day Off_ and _Life As We Know It_. Please review. :3

I would also like to state that I own nothing and that all of the drunkards in this story are over the age of twenty four.

* * *

I never thought I'd end up here on a Friday night stationed between two co-workers and my brother.

"How come you get to have such willing pussy and I don't." Cloud moaned not removing his head from the top of the bar table.

I roll my eyes tilting my beer mug towards him, "if you would stop pissing Tifa off maybe she wouldn't throw you out as much."

Zack scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen."

Cloud lazily threw his arm at Zack and ended up hitting the female bartender in the boobs.

"He didn't mean offence by it," my brother Squall said not looking for a bar fight or being thrown out for that matter, "His girl just kicked him out of the house."

"If he tries it again, his hand is going where the sun doesn't shine."

"Another round?" Squall asked her.

"Sure, but with the way that one looks I think he needs keg before he feels better." She said directing her attention to Cloud.

I can't help but laugh.

Zack turned to Squall, "Aren't you in a masters program over in Radiant Garden why you here in this shit hole?" then proceeded to drink half of his beer in one go.

"Summer." Squall said shrugging, "decided to leach off Terra for a couple months."

"Geee thanks for that surprise Squall." I said then downing the rest of my mug.

"I don't get why she gets to keep the place!" Cloud screamed standing and slamming his fists on the counter top then flopped back onto his bar stool resting his face in the beer that he just spilled out of his mug.

"Dude," Zack said, "You're the one that married her."

"I worked for that condo!" He whined.

"Cloud shut up, she'll take you back." I said motioning for another full glass, "Eventually, now stop whining you pansy ass."

"You think?" he said hope filled in his eyes.

"Yeah when would Terra ever lie?" Zack said laughing.

Squall opened his mouth to say something I interjected, "Sora does not count in this equation. When trying to save a child's innocence's you have to lie a little."

"It's not fair!" Cloud cried out thrusting his hands forward and right into bartender's chest again.

The next thing we new all four of us were outside on our asses.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Cloud mumbled throwing stones outside the entrance to pub.

"I guess I could call Aqua." I said pulling my blackberry out of my pocket.

Speaking of Aqua.

My phone rang.

"Hello," I slurred out.

"Why is Sora playing halo at my house with my brother?" she voice yelled so that practically everyone could hear, "I thought it was pizza and halo night! We never have a date on pizza and halo night so you can bond with him. SO WHY IS HE HERE TERRA?"

"Ooooo someone's going to get it!" Squall said laughing.

Zack laughed and then lunged at the phone, "Put her on speakerphone come on it'll be fun!"

"Guys stop it." I yelled out.

But it was then Cloud grabbed to phone from me, effectively turned it on speaker phone and asked, "How come you give Terra pussy and Tifa won't give me any?"

Silence.

"Terra who am I talking to?" Aqua's voice sounded confused.

I sighed, "Cloud, he's a co-worker of mine, his girl kicked him out of the house and my brothers back in town so we went for some beers. That's why Sora is… well somewhere else?"

"You drink?" was her only response.

Before I could even get a word in edge wise Squall effectively answered the question, "Heck yeah, I remember getting hammered with him way before Mom and Dad died."

"You got drunk with and as a minor?"

I found no way to get out of this one and my brain was going fuzzy, "Yes, that tends to happen when alcohol is freely available at house parties."

Before Aqua could get a word in edge wise Zack grabbed the phone from Cloud and whined out, "man what is she your wife? She better be as good in bed as you say she is or she is so not worth it."

Squall chuckled, I made and effort to grab the phone when Aqua let out unexpected squeal, "I want to know all the good things you told them."

She was going to say more but the awful sound of Cloud puking and then falling face first into the cement came before she could open her mouth.

"What was that?" she asked.

The other two being in so much shock to do anything I made a grab at my blackberry from Zack and switched it off speakerphone, "Cloud just passed out in his own puke can you please come and get us?"

"Can she take us to another bar?" Zack and Squall yelled out.

"No you idiots were taking Cloud home and then I'm going home!" I yelled back.

I could tell that she was smiling, "where you morons at?"

VWVWVWV

About fifteen minutes later Aqua rolled up in what I assumed to be her father's BMW. She stepped out looking simply angelic in her pj pants, tank top and flip flops. She blew a hair out of her eyes.

Zack and Squall whistled.

"You've really turned into a fox there Aqua." Squall said with a wink, "Well once you lost the glasses, braces and cut your hair so we can see your face. To bad you're dating my brother."

"Was she a shy one?" Zack said looping one of Cloud's arms over his shoulders.

"Heck yes." Squall said helping Zack pull Cloud up and they both started dragging him to the car.

"Man the shy ones are always the kinkiest!"

"I can hear you talking." Aqua said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Thank you for picking us morons up." I said leaning down to kiss her on the lips but she pushed me away.

"You stink." She said holding her nose between two fingers, "all four of you buffoons back seat."

"You think four grown men can fit in there?"

"Well they better since you're sitting there." She said crossing her arms.

"Come on," Squall said batting his eyelashes falsely in an attempt to impress her.

"You know I like much better when you're not drunk. You're silent."

"What did I do to you?"

"Uh, you were being a super dick to a good friend of mine."

"That was like five years ago."

Zack turned to me after placing Cloud in back seat, "You're not going to stop them?"

"Oh trust me," I said crossing my arms over my chest, "He deserves this one."

Aqua pulled out her cell phone and I watch my brother cower in fear it. She began typing in a phone number and placed the speaker to her ear.

"Oh hello there Rinoa!" Aqua stated the young woman's name. Squall ran to the other side of the car quietly mumbling _I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here._

"Why am I calling? I was just picking up Terra's drunk ass from the bar," I winced, "I know something I wouldn't expect him to do that all. But guess who was there with him? His younger brother _Squall_."

Silence.

"Yeah…uh…" then she covered the receiver, "Squall get your ass over here!" Squall didn't move, "Yeah he isn't moving….hahaha…I know."

She took her menacing steps towards him and finally once she was beside him she thrust the phone in the face, "Just talk to her."

I could just hear him gulp before taking the phone from Aqua's hand; he laughed nervously, "Long time no talk Rinoa…. Haha, yeah I totally deserved that one. Yeah…okay okay… talk now? I'm drunk and it's like….one am. Oh your own place? Yeah okay I'll tell her. YES."

He hung up and gave the phone back to Aqua, "Oh please sweet princess drive me to Rinoa's place so I can get yelled at."

Zack, Aqua and I busted a gut.

"She told me to say that now let's go." Squall said shoving himself beside Cloud's unconscious body.

Zack and I climbed into the back seat still in a fit of giggles.

"Does anyone know where light weight lives?" Aqua said pointing to Cloud's passed out body.

"OH sweet princess," Zack mimicked, "He lives in my building, I'll take him in."

After Zack gave some, pretty vague directions us conscious drunkards decided to be complete morons to Aqua as she was driving and also causing two almost near accidents. We reached the building in relative safety. Zack waved good bye as he headed towards his building dragging Cloud's body with him.

"Good riddance." Aqua mumbled out.

I leaned over the seat, "You don't like my coworkers?"

She me on the head, "Sit back there and put your seat belt on."

The rest of the ride to Rinoa's place was done in silence and once Aqua parked herself on the drive way, Squall made no effort to get out of the car. But the pretty brunette in her pjs who was sitting on the steps came up to the car and opened the door. I took it as an opportunity to jump into the front seat, since both Aqua and Rinoa were trying to get my brother out of the car.

About five minutes later and a lot of yelling, I watch Rinoa drag Squall by his ear up the stairs towards the house and Aqua slid into the drives seat.

"Hi!" I said.

She screamed and then hit me on the shoulder, "I swear to God Terra…" then she pulled the car back onto the street and we were off to the apartment.

"Squall is soooooo gonna get laid tonight." I sang drifting in and out of my drunken haze.

"What makes you say that?" Aqua responded not tearing her eyes from the road in front of her.

"Did you see the look on her face? That's a woman that hasn't been laid in a long time. Let's have sex when we get back to my place."

She only raised a thin blue eyebrow at me.

"Sora won't be there, so we don't have to be disturbed!"

Aqua looked like she was weighing her options before she said, "I like it better when you're more responsible."

"I am! I'm the least drunkest!"

She sighed as she rolled in front of the apartment building. She got out of the car opened the passenger door and helped me out.

"Come on please Aqua! I really want to have sex." I whined.

"I'm really going to regret this," she said sighing, "but as long as I get to be on top."


End file.
